Gone But Not Forgotten
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: Emma and Raye-Anne get the shock of their lives when they find out that they're adopted and they have two older brothers that don't know that they exist. This discovery leads them on a journey with consequences good and bad where relationships are forged and broken, grudges are held and the siblings have to fight to stay together.
1. Prologue

**I know what you guys are thinking. Isn't there another story of the same name that's basically got the same plot? And the answer is yes, yes there is. But it's a story that I'm co-writing with Heartbreakgirl. But don't freak out, this story isn't going to be the same. Well, the premise is going to be the same but this is the super edited version. What that means is that I'm going to be posting it on my profile but I'm going to be fixing the chapters by switching things around and putting way more details into it. I feel like with the version on Heartbreakgirl's profile we're not explaining things enough and things just don't fit together for me. And I got permission to do this, so don't freak out too much.**

**Just be patient with me please. The fic is really long and with me going through and editing things, I'm not sure how long it will be in between updates. I promise that I won't take too long. Anyway, sorry for the long ass authors note. Now, on with the story! **

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>At the New Hope hospital in room 112, sat two parents holding their newborn fraternal twin girls. The mother was holding the girl with a small tuft of black hair on top of her head. She also had the prettiest brown eyes that her mother had ever seen. The father was holding the other girl. She was bald and had dark blue eyes. Both parents were overwhelmed with joy and sadness. The joy was because they had been waiting for over nine months for their beautiful girls but the sadness was because they were going to have to give them up. It pained them to do it but they had to. Times were really tough and they could barely take care of themselves and their other two children.<p>

"Gil." The woman says. Gilbert looks over at her from his position in the chair next to her bed. "You know what we have to do."

"Yeah I know." He tells her. Then he looks down at the little girl in his arms and lets a tear leak out of his eye and fall down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Gilbert and Ruby Hardy were sitting at their kitchen table with the social worker, April Summers, looking at the possible families that would be good for the girls to be adopted into.<p>

Their boys weren't home yet. Gilbert had called his mom and dad a couple of days ago and explained to them what was going to happen. They had offered to help him and Ruby, but Gilbert had said no because he didn't want to burden them with more grandchildren. He did ask them to keep Matt and Jeff for a few more days though so that they could get everything sorted out. They agreed of course and told Gilbert to call them when he wanted them to bring the boys back home.

After a couple of hours, Ruby and Gilbert had picked the Winchesters for the girls. They had already decided that they were going to tell Matt and Jeff that the girls were stillborn. As bad as that lie was, it was necessary to tell them. They just weren't looking forward to explaining to them what that meant.

They heard a car door slam from somewhere outside. Gilbert automatically knew that it was his parents with the boys. He goes to answer the door and when he comes back, a two year old Matt and a one year old Jeff are in his arms while his parents follow behind him. They both look worried because no one knew how Matt and Jeff were going to react to the news.

Gilbert's parents stayed for a visit and after they had left, Matt looked around the room looking for his sisters that he hadn't noticed weren't there.

"Where the babies?" He asked as well as a two year old could. Ruby looked over at her husband who was standing by the kitchen counter holding Jeff in his arms.

"The babies are gone sweetie." She tells him gently.

"Where they go?"

"They went to heaven." Ruby explains, knowing that Matt wasn't going to understand it yet.

"Why they go there?"

"The babies were stillborn Matt." Gilbert interrupts. Ruby turns her head towards him and glares. Jeff starts to squirm, so Gilbert puts him down and watches as he waddles towards his mother and signals that he wants to be picked up.

"What that mean?" Matt asks.

"It means that when they came into this world they were already in heaven. It means that they went to live with the angels sweetie." Ruby could feel Jeff put his head on her shoulder. She looked at Matt and she could see it on his face that he could understand that he wasn't going to get to see his sisters. Gilbert, feeling guilty about just blurting it out, goes out to the porch to think.

After about five minutes, he hears the front door open. He doesn't move but he can see Ruby out of the corner of his eye as she walks over and sits down next to him on the porch swing.

"I just put the boys down for a nap. They cried themselves to sleep." Ruby tells him. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I feel terrible Gil. The boys shouldn't have to grow up thinking their sisters are dead." Gilbert wraps his arm around his wife as she puts her head on his shoulder and cries. They both sit like that for a good 20 minutes and think about their beautiful baby girls.


	2. Just My Imagination

**I'm in a giving mood since it's Christmas so I've decided to update! :) I know that the last chapter wasn't changed that much, but some are going to be that way. Anywho, thank you to Seth rollins babe and TheOneWhoWritesJH for the reviews. Also, thank you to iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK for following the story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far **

**Btw, if it's not obvious, I've changed the boys' ages to fit the story. Matt is 21 and Jeff is 20. I know that's really young, but they're not that much older than the girls. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**Just My Imagination**

* * *

><p>Nineteen years later, the two girls were all grown up. Evan and Angela Winchester had decided to name the twins Emma Nicole and Raye-Anne Amelia. They had been delighted to be able to adopt them, especially twins because they wanted kids, but Angela wasn't able to have any.<p>

Currently, Emma and Raye Winchester were walking through the halls of Kenwood high school. They both had to get their stuff out of their lockers (which were right next to each other), and then they could head to their last class of the day. They were practically attached at the hip. They did practically everything together and they told each other pretty much everything. And Raye-Anne was very protective of Emma, even though they were only five minutes apart. If they didn't look so different, people would think that they were identical twins.

"I hate Mrs. Walker so much!" Emma exclaims as she slams her locker door shut. It makes a loud bang in the crowded hallway and it gets silent for a split second before the chatter starts back up again. Raye-Anne looks over at her sister in amusement. Mrs. Walker was the vice principal that nearly everyone at school hated. The principal was cool but Mrs. Walker got on everyone's case about everything; even when they weren't doing anything wrong. The only people that actually liked her were the popular kids and that's just because they didn't get in trouble for anything.

"What did she do now?" Raye-Anne asked her sister in fake concern. Emma ranted about Mrs. Walker on a daily basis anyway and Raye liked to tease her about it.

"She found out about something that Brianna Benson and Gary Richards did but blamed me for it! So now I have to tell mom and dad that I have to stay after school today." Emma was still ranting when they got to Spanish class.

"What did Gary and Brianna do?" She asked Emma.

"They egged Mrs. Walker's car and then spread a rumor that I did it!" Emma was irate. But Raye didn't blame her though. She had her issues with Gary and Brianna too. They were the stereotypical couple of the quarterback and the head cheerleader. They also thought that they were above everyone else just because they had rich parents. Raye was going to say something to her sister but the bell rang and the teacher Mr. Vega walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't actually get home until about 3:25. When she walked into the house, she found her sister sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television with both dogs sitting at her feet. As soon as the dogs heard the door open, both their heads popped up. When they saw Emma they barked and bounded over to her.<p>

"Hey guys." She laughed at she leaned down to pet them. They were actually birthday presents from their parents. Both were pure bred dogs. One was a black Labrador named Shadow and the other was a Siberian husky named Demon. The girls had had them since they were twelve years old. Shadow belonged to Raye and Demon was Emma's.

"How'd you get home?" Raye asked.

"I walked?" Emma says, although it came out sounding like a question. She walked over to the couch with the dogs following and plopped down next to her sister. The girls only lived about a mile away from the school, so it wasn't uncommon for them to walk home if the weather was nice.

"What took so long? There's no long way home and you walk really fast."

"That stupid car took two and a half hours to clean. Mrs. Walker wouldn't let me leave until she thought it was good enough." Emma complained. Raye shook her head and continued to flip through channels.

Later on, Emma was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table doing her anatomy homework and Raye was watching Hostel.

"Would you turn that off?!" Emma demanded as she heard more screaming. Now normally, she would love to watch the movie because she loved horror movies, but she couldn't concentrate. Raye rolled her eyes but continued to watch it. And she turned it up just to annoy her sister.

When Evan and Angela got home from work, the girls were in the same position as they had been in, except Emma had her earbuds in her ears and Raye was watching Resident Evil: Extinction.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Raye says. Emma waves from her spot but doesn't look up from her homework.

"Hi girls." Angela says as Evan walks into the kitchen.

"So anything interesting happen at school today?" Evan asks when he comes back into the living room.

"Well, I have another reason to hate Brianna Benson and Gary Richards." Emma remarks as she pulls the earbuds out of her ears. Everyone in the room exchanges looks and waited to hear her rant and rave.

* * *

><p>That Friday night, the twins were sitting in Emma's room bored out of their minds. They had found out that there was a new kid in school named Tara Salvatore. Emma had actually caught a glimpse of her in the lunch room when she was waiting for Raye. She hadn't been impressed. Tara had looked really fake anyway with her long super straight red hair and green eyes. And she had been hanging out with the popular kids.<p>

Emma was so bored that she just picked up her TV remote and started to randomly flip through channels. Raye watched in interest.

"Oh, hey, Emma go back a couple of channels." Raye blurts out. Emma pause and then goes back to channel 64.

It seemed to be some kind of wrestling show. As Emma and Raye watched, a guy with purple and green hair was standing in the middle of the ring. The audience was cheering until his opponent, someone named Edge came out. Emma and Raye weren't sure who to root for but it seemed like Jeff was a fan favorite. Raye was going to tell Emma something but Jeff climbed up onto one of the turnbuckles and did a move that the announcers were calling the Swanton bomb, which in turn made him win the match.

As soon as the match was over, a guy came running down the ramp. He had shoulder length black hair and multiple tattoos, including a Pepsi icon. Once he was in the ring, he attacked Jeff. He just wailed on him until another guy with black hair and purple wrestling pants came out and attacked the guy that had attacked Jeff.

Once the show was cut to commercial, Emma turned to Raye. Speechless, Raye looked back at her sister in amazement.

"Is it just my imagination or did that Jeff Hardy guy kind of look like you?" Raye asked. Emma laid back on her bed.

"Umm Raye, that wasn't your imagination. I saw it too." Emma said in shock. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "Now that you mention it, that dude with the purple pants kind of looked like you."

They talked about them looking the guys for the rest of the show. Before they both went to sleep, they headed to their parents' bedroom to talk about it. It seemed like they had been lied to their entire lives.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Okay, so I know that it's been a while since I updated. Sorry for that but I got super busy and I didn't have any time to put this chapter up. The chapters are still going to be fairly short in the beginning though. That being said, this is actually the last edited chapter that I've actually typed up. I started to work on chapter four, but I haven't finished it yet. I don't know how long it will take. Anywho, thank you to Wolfgirl2013 and Seth rollins babe for the reviews and big thank you to ian87 for following and favoriting my story! I hope you enjoy it **

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, dad. Can we talk to you?" Raye asked. Her and Emma had decided to try and get the truth out of them.<p>

"Yeah, sure." Angela says in concern. Her and Evan literally just gotten under the covers when Raye knocked on their bedroom door.

"We just saw two guys on television that looked like us. Now as far as I know, we have no other siblings. It's always just been us. So how is that possible?" Raye demanded. Emma still hadn't said a word. She just wanted to head what they had to say first. On the bed, Evan and Angela exchanged looks. They never thought that they would have to explain this to the girls. They never wanted to have to.

"Well, you girls were adopted." Evan is the one to tell them. He could see that Angela didn't want to be the one to tell them.

"How is that even possible?!" Emma explodes. "You have pictures of us from when we weren't any older than a few days old." Raye puts her arm around Emma's shoulders. Raye could see that she was really upset.

"Who were the guys you saw on television?" Angela asks them gently. She was trying to diffuse an already tense situation.

"The announcer people said that their names were Matt and Jeff Hardy." It was Raye that responded after a tense moment of silence. Evan and Angela instantly recognized the last name.

"You could be related to them," Angela says. "We know the couple that we adopted them from had other kids but we don't know what their names were." Raye shakes her head.

"Why did they adopt us out to someone else? Why couldn't they just take care of us?" Raye asks them miserably.

"We don't know everything but from what the adoption agency told us, your parents couldn't afford to have two more kids. So they gave you guys up so you could have a better life."

"So were you ever going to tell us that we were adopted? Or were you just going to keep it a secret and lie to us our entire life?" Emma practically screams. This startles everyone in the room and Raye's arm drops off her sister's shoulders.

"Actually, no. Don't answer that. Just don't talk. I'm going to explain some things. Your first mistake was not telling us this in the first place. You just let us pretty much figure it out on our own! Your second mistake was not even thinking about the consequences if we did find out! What, did you think that we were just going to be okay with it and that everything would be normal? Well, guess what?! It's not okay and it's never going to be okay ever again! I'm not going to be able to ever look at you two the same knowing that you're not my actual parents. You two are just surrogates for the real thing!" Evan and Angela were watching with wide eyes. They didn't think Emma would react that way. Raye watched her sister with a startled look on her face because Emma had tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not done talking yet! Don't say a word!" Emma exclaimed with she saw Evan start to open his mouth so he could get a word in.

"All I feel for you right now is hate. Pure hate and frustration. And it's all your fault too. You could have prevented all of this if you had just told us the truth! I'm done with you two. I don't trust you guys anymore." Emma declared. She didn't wait for anyone's reactions. She just left the room. Evan, Angela and Raye could hear Emma slam her bedroom door shut in anger. The room was silent for about a minute before Raye spoke.

"I'm not going to go off on you like Emma did because I'm sure you already feel really guilty anyway but I do think that you should have told us a lot sooner. It probably would have made things so much smoother." Raye rubs the back of her head and walks out of the room, closing their bedroom door on the way out. She walks across the hall to get to her sister's room. She knocks on the door.

"Emma, I'm coming in." She doesn't hear a response, so she walks into the room. The first thing she sees is Emma's back. Raye walks over to her sister and sits on the bed. Emma was lying on her side with her legs pulled up towards her stomach and her hands were under her head.

"I know that they lied to us but maybe you shouldn't have been so harsh." Raye says gently. She started to run her fingers through Emma's shoulder length blonde hair, trying to calm her down.

"They deserved everything that I threw at them." Emma grumbles. She sniffles and wipes the tears of her cheeks. Raye shakes her head and sighs. She didn't feel like causing an argument.

The next day, the girls were awoken abruptly. It was the phone ringing that woke them up. Emma woke up first and raced into the living room to grab the phone. Before she picked it up, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after noon. Her and Raye had stayed up until 4:30 and just talked.

"Hello?" She asked, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Zeke." Emma says with a small smile. Her and Zeke had been dating since their sophomore year, but they had been friends since 7th grade.

"So, what are you up to right now?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I'm angry at my 'parents' right now." Emma responds, putting quotations around the word parents.

"Why? What did they do?" Zeke questions in concern. Emma sighs and starts to explain what happened the night before. As she's talking, Raye walks into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She knows that Emma is ranting and raving about last night, so she walks into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Wow babe. That was a really harsh thing to tell them." Zeke tells her after she's done explaining.

"Yeah, well I was pissed off. And I'm not going to apologize about it either. You would've reacted the same way if you found out that you'd been lied to your entire life." Emma plops down on the couch. Raye walks back into the room with a couple tuna sandwiches in her hands and the dogs following behind her. She hands one to Emma, who mouths thank you.

"Oh, hey before I forget, my dad wanted me to ask you if you and your sister wanted to go to a Smackdown event with me if he gets the tickets." Emma looks over at Raye and asks her. Raye looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Sure why not? I could be fun." Raye says.

"Awesome." Emma says. Then she turns her attention back to the telephone.

"Raye said it would be cool. We just have to ask Evan and Angela first." Emma tells Zeke. She was telling the truth when she said that she wouldn't and couldn't call them mom and dad anymore.

"Okay awesome." Zeke says. She can hear his father yelling in the background. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying though. Zeke's father was a rich man. He was a brain surgeon but there were certain days that he had a really bad temper. If Emma remember correctly, Zeke had told her that he was bipolar.

"Hey babe, I gotta go before my dad blows a fuse."

"Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday." Emma tells him.

"Bye."

"Bye. I love you." Emma says. The other end was silent for a few seconds.

"I love you too." He says. That's when he hangs up the phone.

"Wow. Zeke's dad sounded pissed. I could hear him screaming from Zeke's side of the conversation." Emma tells Raye just before she picks up her sandwich and takes a giant bite out of it. Raye just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

><p>That Monday, Emma and Raye were standing in line for lunch when Zeke walked up to them a smile on his face. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, which caused Raye to fake gag. Emma laughs at her.<p>

"I got the tickets." Zeke practically sings as he waves them in front of their faces. Emma squeals in excitement and hugs him. Raye just shakes her head and laughs at her sister.

Since Emma still wasn't talking to Evan and Angela, Raye was the one that had to ask them about going to the live Smackdown event. Thankfully they had said yes but Emma had told her later on that day that they were still going to go whether or not their "parents" said yes or not. Emma was fully prepared to sneak out of the house, just to spite them.


	4. Surprises at Smackdown

**Okay, before I start this, I'm just gonna say that you guys are amazing and I love you! Thank you to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Seth rollins babe and jcott3 for the reviews and thank you to hardy56 for the favorite. **

**But to jcott3, Emma is probably gonna be pissed at them for a long time. She wouldn't really get over the fact that they lied to her for her entire life. It just doesn't seem natural to me. I know that that's not exactly healthy, but that's just how she is. The story starts in 2007. I got that from how old the girls are. But there are going to be wrestlers from a bunch of different years. I can't go back too far though cuz I didn't actually start watching wrestling until about late '06. And I will somehow find a way to put Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in this story, even if it kills me lol.**

**Surprises at Smackdown**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks before the live Smackdown even, Zeke had been explaining things to the girls and basically educating them about what was going on. He was also trying to explain which wrestler was a good guy and who wasn't so that they would know who to cheer for. He had actually just started telling them about Raw too but they weren't that far into that "lesson" yet.<p>

Right now, all three of them were in Zeke's red mustang heading downtown so that they could go to Smackdown. Zeke's dad had not only gotten them front row seats, he had also managed to get his hands on some backstage passes, which made the three of them very happy.

"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Emma was in the front next to Zeke and Raye was stuck in the back; not that she minded that much. She was actually fine with it.

"Oh yeah it's going to be fun. Even more so because we're actually gonna know what's going on. For the most part anyway." Raye comments. Emma and Zeke laugh softly.

When they did eventually get there about 15 minutes later, Emma was practically vibrating in her seat. She barely even waited for Zeke to stop the car before she was unbuckling herself and launching herself out the door. That kind of freaked Zeke and Raye out but at this point, they were both used to Emma being spazzy like that so they didn't let it affect them that much. That didn't stop them from being worried that she would hurt herself though. They loved her to death but she was a bit of a klutz.

"Emma, calm down a little bit babe." Zeke got out of the car and had to practically run over to her so she wouldn't run off without them.

"We both know that she's not going to calm down any time soon." Raye walked over to them pushing the sleeves of her hoodie up from where they had moved. Emma nods her head enthusiastically; this makes the other two laugh.

About 15 minutes later, they had gotten into the building, gotten their food and drinks and were headed down to their seats right next the ring when the announcers came out and by the time the pyro went off, they had finished their food. Emma was messing with the bracelets on her wrists as Batista came out with a microphone in his hand. Clearly, everyone in the audience, Emma, Raye and Zeke included, were still mad about what happened between him and Rey Mysterio. As he slipped into the ring, the whole crowd was booing as loud as they could and they got louder when he lifted the microphone to his lips. He started to go on and on about how people looked at him differently and how he didn't care, which was when Emma promptly tuned him out.

"Emma." She was knocked out of her daydream by her sister, who had elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt."

"Are you even paying any attention?" Raye asks with a smile on her face.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Emma responds with a grin as she messes with her bracelets again. "I don't feel like hearing him complain." The snarky comment makes Raye laugh. As they were talking, the crowd cheering interrupted them and when they saw Rey Mysterio running to the ring.

"Yeah! Get him Rey!" Emma shouts as Raye and Zeke cheer.

Of course, with Rey coming out, this led to him and Batista having a match which was quickly turned into a tag match because of Mike Knox coming out to attack Rey, so Big Show came out to help.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna head to restroom while there's nothing going on."

"Kay." Emma leans over to give Zeke a kiss on the cheek before he gets up. He gives her a grin as he walks away.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen next?" Raye asks her once Zeke is gone. Emma had to laugh at her normally calm sister's excitement.

"I have no clue, but I bet it's gonna be epic."

When Zeke eventually got back to his seat, Emma and Raye were laughing really loud at something that Santino was going. He wasn't sure what it was though, as he had never really liked Santino all that much just because he didn't think that he was that funny.

"Hey babe." He sat back down next to his girlfriend and put his arm on the back of her chair.

"What took so long?" Emma asks, between laughs.

"You wouldn't believe how long the freaking line was. It was ridiculous." Zeke complains. Emma laughs.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of people here hon."

* * *

><p>The three of them were having so much fun, that it seemed like before they knew it, it was main event time and the show was almost over. Emma cringes and wants to cover her ears as Vickie Guerrero comes out and does her signature excuse me thing. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Emma and Raye absolutely hated it. They had to listen to her go on and on about Edge for about two minutes though before he actually came out. Then everyone had to watch as Vickie and Edge started to kiss (EW!) but it looked more like they were trying to suck each other's faces off. By the time they had made it to the ring, the entire crowd was continuously booing at them. They just got louder as CM Punk came out though. He got into the ring and started to talk about how since he is straight edge, he was automatically better than everyone. Matt and Jeff Hardy, tired of how he and Edge thought they were better than everyone else, rush out to the ring to start their match.<p>

Everything was going great for the brothers until Jeff got up on the top turn buckle so he could do his Swanton bomb. Matt was outside the ring fighting with Edge, while Vickie was yelling at him and CM Punk was laying on his back inside the ring right where he was supposed to be. As Jeff looked out in the crowd with a large smile on his face, a surprising sight met his eyes. In the front row there was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that had pink and purple highlights in it, sitting next to a girl that had black hair that pulled back into a ponytail. As Jeff looked at them in wonder because they kind of looked like him and his brother, Punk got up and knocked him off the top turnbuckle and onto the mat outside the ring. Once Punk brought a stunned Jeff back into the ring, he applied the Anaconda vice on him. It didn't take long for Jeff to tap out. Matt rushed back into the ring to get to his brother as Edge and Punk walked back up the ramp backwards, celebrating their win, much to the chagrin to the crowd, who was booing the whole time.

While in the ring with his brother, Jeff caught sight of the two girls he had just been staring at booing along with everyone else.


End file.
